the_super_smash_bros_medley_suitefandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Smash Bros Medley Suite Wiki
The Super Smash Bros. Medley Suite About The Super Smash Bros Medley Suite ''is a song in 3 movements composed/arranged by Alto Sax, Oboe and Smash player Montgomery N. Henry. The song began production in June of 2019 right after Bolingbrook High School's ''Seniors of Honor ''concert. It was composed for Concert and Symphonic Band as well as a SATB choir, but it is said that Montgomery is working on an orchestral arrangement of the piece. Instrumentation (Band Roster at Minimum) 1 Piccolo (Movements 1 and 2 only) 2 Flutes 2 Oboes 2 Clarinets 2 Bass Clarinets 1 Bassoon 2 Alto Saxophones 1 Tenor Saxophone 1 Baritione Saxophone 2 French Horns 2 Trumpets 2 Trombones 2 Euphoniums 2 Tubas 1 Xylophone 1 Marimba (Grand Staff) 1 Timpani 1 Snare Drum 1 Drum Set (EXCLUSIVE to Movement 1) 2 Cymbals 4 Soprano Voices (3 for choir, one for solo, Movements 1 and 2 only) 4 Alto Voices (3 for choir, 1 for solo, Movements 1 and 2 only) 4 Tenor Voices (3 for choir, 1 for solo, Movements 1 and 2 only) 4 Bass Voices Orchestra Version The only thing on the instrumentation that is changed was: The Bass Clarinet and Saxes were replaced with the Violin, Viola, Cello, and Contrabass The Marimba was replaced with the Piano The Xylophone was replaced with a Harp Background The Super Smash Bros. Medley Suite was a tribute to Montgomery's friend and Smash Bros. Veteran Aidan Veverka, who was a senior in High School at the time and one of Montgomery's favorite friends. Montgomery wanted to give Aidan something to remember him by, so he composed and arranged The Super Smash Bros. Medley Suite in his honor. Movements ''Movement 1: Overture to Smash: Overture to Smash, the first Movement in the Medley Suite, begins off with the character select theme from Super Smash '' ''Bros. 64 ''for the Nintendo 64. The upper winds and the Alto and Tenor Saxes have the melody and harmony parts, as well as French Horns and Trumpets. The Trombones, Euphoniums, and Tubas have the Bass line with the Timpani, Bari Sax, Bass Clarinet, and Bassoon. The Xylophone and Marimba double up with the melody. They do this a lot in all 3 movements. This is played twice before the next theme, which is the Menu 1 theme from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. The Upper Winds along with Alto and Tenor Sax once again have the melody, which they play twice, the second one ending in a chord-like way. The upper Brass take over the theme and then the Brass and Woodwinds along with the Xylophone and Marimba play the same thing, with Trombones, Euphoniums, Tubas, Bassoons, Bass Clarinets, Bari Sax and Timpani on the Melody line at some parts. This theme is played twice as well before moving onto the main theme for Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Nintendo Wii. The Bass instruments start off on either an E2 (Tubas, Timpani, Trombone, Bassoon.) Or an E3 (Euphoniums, Bari Sax, Bass Clarinets) and hold it for 3 measures before the Xylophone and Flutes start the melody line. The Flutes play a fast harmony line, while the Oboe and the Choir play and sing the melody. After that, the Soprano has the solo with the Clarinets playing VERY softly behind her. The Tenor has a solo right after, with the band building up after it. The Tenor and Bari Sax play a fast eighth note melody while the choir builds up energy with a chord. The Choir sings by themselves for two bars before the band comes back in again. The band buillds up until the ending of the theme, which has a big key change, From E Major (4 Sharps) to B flat Major (2 flats) The upper winds, Xylophone, and Marimba play a fast melody line before ending on the final G, jumping straight into the theme for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. The brass and woodwinds have the melody/harmony part with the Xylophone and Marimba, with the Tenor and Bari Saxes playing chords here and there, with all the Bass Instruments playing a real HONKER of a bass line. The Drumset, which is EXCUSIVELY to Movement 1 only, plays a peppy beat to give the theme more life. This goes on until the final low D, ending the movement. Movement 2: Smash Fighters Medley: Smash Fighters Medley, the second Movement of the Medley Suite, begins off with the choir singing the NES Super Mario Bros. Overworld theme. The Sopranos and Altos sing the part we all know, while the Tenors and Basses sing a bass line. The choir ends on a G before the band jumps straight into the Legend of Zelda Overworld/Main theme.The Percussion plays along with the Bass line the entire movement and almost entire song, as they are not used in Movement 3. The Main theme is played by Upper winds Alto and Tenor Sax, The Upper brass, with Xylophone and Marimba, with everyone else playing a Bass line. The next theme is a brief mention to the Metroid series, with all instruments playing the same thing. Then some Pokémon music gets the first part being Pokemon Gym, and the other one being Route 26, the one with a Soli from the Tenor Sax and high Trombone. The piccolo then plays solo by playing the Main theme for the Kirby Series, then the Oboes jump in with the theme from Yoshi's Island. The Bass instruments then come in with the start of the main theme for the Donkey Kong Series, with the entire band eventually coming in. The movement ends with the entire band playing the Mario victory/Flagpole Theme, which ends off on the highest or middle C all the instruments can play. Movement 3: Adventure and Ending: Adventure and Ending, the final Movement of the Medley Suite, starts off with the Final Destination theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Flutes, Oboes, Clarinets, Trumpets, The French Horns, and Alto and Tenor Sax Playing the melody, while everyone else has a Harmony and/or Bass line. This has the same rhythm as the regular theme played in Movement 1, but in a minor key. Starting in Brawl, the Final Destination theme is the Main theme in a different key, almost like how an overture works. We get a final transition from the Winds and pitched percussion (Xylophones and Marimba), before we get into the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''theme for the Nintendo Switch. The band ends off on a final Chord before cutting off into nothing, giving the audience/listener a satifying ending to the medley. Parts Originally Going To Be In The Medley * The ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''theme was originally going to be at the end of Movement 1, played in the original key with a starting soli from the Trumpets. It was moved to Movement 3 in the 'Lifelight' key. * Movement 1 was supposed to feature the overtures from ''Super Smash Bros. 64 ''and ''Super Smash Bros Melee, but Montgomery didn't want the audience to think that the Movements ended several times, so he discluded them. * In Movement 2, from the transition from the Super Mario Bros theme to the Legend of Zelda theme, The Legend of Zelda theme was originally going to be the original NES theme, with a slow entrance from the Upper Winds, and a bass line from the lower instruments. Montgomery found this to be too slow, as the NES theme of The Legend of Zelda was 90 bpm, which would make the movement WAY too long. He changed it to the first famous bars of the regular Legend of Zelda theme, but removed it entirely and made the entire band jump in with the main melody. * In Movement 3, the Final Destination theme was originally going to be the one from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, ''but Montgomery changed it to the one from Brawl because it was slightly easier. * In the instrumentation, Montgomery was originally going to feature a Piano and, for SOME reason, a Harp. These were removed because Montgomery didn't find them useful for band, The Harp would be used for the ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''theme in Movement 1 and the Legend of Zelda theme in Movement 2. The Harp and Piano may be used in the Orchestral version. Category:Browse